Orange SN version
by KiKuroMa
Summary: Re-publish. Andai waktu dapat terulang, aku pasti masih bersamamu.. SN's fict  Typo-nya banyak. Upload via hp.


Yahoo!

Shinki hadir dengan fic baru lagi(yang lain dilupakan dulu).

Sekilas info, fic ini beradal dari judul yang sama dengan sebuah AMV yang Shinki _download_, yaitu….(udah tahu 'kan?)

Dan cerita ini sudah Shinki publish di fandom Hetalia Axis Power, dengan judul yang sama pula….

Shinki harap fic ini diterima semua penghuni FNI….

Enjoy….

.

.

Disuatu sore, kala matahari memancarkan cahaya _orange_ kemerehan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang asyik memandang pemandangan Desanya tercinta, Konoha. Bola mata birunya yang sudah telihat lelah, tak menyurutkan keinginan pemuda tersebut untuk meninggalkan lukisan yang pencipta tersebut. Ketika asyik memandangi sang surya yang siap bersembunyi, si pemuda tadi, sebut saja Naruto, teringat masa lalunya bersama seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Teme," gumamnya.

.

.

.

*** Orange(Naruto version) ***

**.**

*** S.N ***

**.**

*** Family/Friendship/Romance ***

**.**

*** K+ ***

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : Typo/mist typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur memusingkan, pendeskripsian kurang, semi canon, shonen-ai di akhir cerita.**

.

**Summary : Andaikan waktu dapat terulang, aku pasti masih bersamanya.**

.

.

.

.

_**# Flashback #**_

.

Sore yang indah, dikala sang surya siap digantikan oleh sang bulan, harus terusik oleh datangnya hujan deras yang melanda Desa tersebut. Di tengah derasnya hujan, terlihat dua orang remaja berusia 14 tahun sedang berlari membelah hujan disore hari itu. Remaja yang pertama memilki rambut pirang model _spike_, memiliki lensa mata berwarna langit di siang hari serta tiga pasang garis yang menghiasi kedua sisi pipinya. Tidak lupa pula kulitnya yang berwarna eksotik. Remaja berambut pirang itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna _orange_, baik itu celana gantung milkinya atau pun jaket yang ia kenakan. Semuanya berwarna _orange_, hampir mirip dengan langit sore kala itu. Sedangkan remaja satunya lagi, memiliki wajah tampan bak dewa, rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, tapi tidak sepucat kulit mayat, serta warna _onyx_ yang menghiasi lensa matanya. Remaja tersebut mengenakan baju berwarna biru tua dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Tak lupa dengan lambang desa yang berada dikepalanya. Derasnya air yang menimpa tubuh mereka, tidak mereka jadikan sebagai penghalang untuk kembali ke tempat mereka bernaung selama ini.

Sang remaja berambut pirang dan berbola mata biru muda tersebut, terlihat sangat kecapaian karena harus berlari di tengah hujan dari tempat ia berlatih menuju apartemen kecilnya yang masih berjarak lebih dari 500 meret lagi. Kondisi itu tak jauh beda dengan remaja satunya. Ia pun kelelahan, tapi tidak ditampakannya kelelahannya tersebut.

Secara mendadak, remaja pirang itu berhenti berlari. Hal itu membuat remaja berambut hitam kebingungan.

"Dobe? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya remaja berambut hitam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku—aku lelah, Teme. Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar saja?" jawab remaja pirang, bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dan membiarkan kita sakit hanya karena kelelahan berlari di tengah hujan? Tidak. Terima kasih, Dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, Teme! Aku benar-benar lelah! Dan asal kau tahu, berlari di tengah hujan pun bisa menyebabkan sakit tahu!" bela Naruto.

"Hn, terserah kau saja. Kau tetap di sini dan aku pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Yah… yah… yah… Teme! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriaknya menyusul Sasuke.

Naruto lebih memilih berlari pulang mengikuti saran Sasuke daripada ia harus ditinggalkan sendiri.

Ketika Naruto sudah berada di samping Sasuke, Naruto merasakan rasa yang sedikit aneh di kakinya.

"Au!"

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kaki ku rasanya sakit," jawab Naruto dengan wajah kesakitan.

"…"

Tidak ada suara dari Sasuke, melainkan hanya gerakan jari telunjuknya yang mmerintah Naruto untuk mendudukan dirinya di tanah. Kedua mata Sasuke terkejut melihat sesuatu yang ada di kaki Naruto. Diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk meraih kaki kanan Naruto, dan terlihatlah luka kecil di mata kaki Naruto karena ada sebuah duri tumbuhan, entah tumbuhan apa itu, yang menancap di kaki Naruto.

"Kenapa kaki mu bisa terluka begini?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Heheheheheheh, aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Haah~ ya sudah. Ayo naik."

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti perintah sang sahabat. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam sampai mereka tiba di rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

_**# End Of Flashback #**_

.

.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sembari menutup matanya.

"Andaikan waktu dapat diulang," gumamnya. "Aku pasti akan selalu bersamanya dari dulu," lanjutnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali memperhatikan warna _orange_ yang indah.

.

.

_**# Flashback #**_

.

.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau harus pergi?" teriak seorang remaja berambut pirang bernama Naruto.

"Apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu, bodoh," jawab seorang remaja yang dikenal bernama Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke! Menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan balas dendam itu tidak akan menyelesaikan suatu masalah, Sasuke! Aku mohon, batalkan keputusanmu itu, Sasuke!" pinta Naruto.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU, BAKA!" teriak Sasuke bersamaan dengan chidori yang Sasuke ciptakan di tangan kanannya.

Pertarungan pun berlangsung sengit. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah satu sama lain. Jurus demi jurus mereka keluarkan untuk menumbangkan lawan masing-masing. Terkadang Naruto tumbang di tangan Sasuke. Maupun sebaliknya. Namun, karena kedua remaja tersebut sama-sama kuat, pertarungan itu berjalan alot.

Sampai ketika Naruto mengeluarkan cakra Kyuubi dan Sasuke juga mentransformasi dirinya kedalam bentuk monster.

Pertarungan dimulai kembali. Sama seperti pertarungan sebelumnya, Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama tidak mau menyerah. Dengan cakra yang masih tersisa, kedua remaja tersebut mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas milik mereka masing-masing. Dengan chidori dan rangengan yang ada di tangan masing-masing, mereka berdua kembali saling menyerang.

Dan pertarungan pun berakhir dengan pingsannya Naruto dan perginya Sasukedari kampung tempatnya tinggal selama ini.

Demi membalaskan dendamnya kepada sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke bertekat akan melakukan apapun, walaupun ia harus meninggalkan sahabat istimewanya.

.

.

~ Beberapa Tahun kemudian ~

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Jangan buat aku harus mengatakan hal itu lagi, Naruto! Kumohon," isak Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya sampai mata ini melihat hal itu sendiri," ucap Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju suatu temoat. Tempat yang dimana terdapat sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu ia paksa untuk kembai ke Konoha. Tempat yang sempit, gelap dan dipenuhi oleh jeruji besi serta anbu. Penjara Konoha untuk semua pejahat, termasuk Sasuke, yang seorang missing nin.

.

**~ Kantor Hokage, sore hari ~**

.

.

Seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun melangkah dengan gagah menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di bangunan tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Remaja berambut pirang yang dikenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berhenti di depan sebuh pintu. Pintu yang ia sangat kenal. Pintu yang di mana ketika benda itu dibuka, akan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang berisikan banyak kertas-kertas putih yang isinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keadaan desa tersebut.

Naruto membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka sempurna, Naruto dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki wajah sangat awet muda, bagaikan seorang wanita berumur 29 tahun.

Naruto segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana wanita berambut pirang itu berada.

"Jelaskan kepadaku, Baa-san! Jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban dari wanita yang dipanggilnya nenek tadi.

"Hem? Menjelaskan tentang apa, Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut pirang cantik yang dikenal bernama Tsunade itu.

"Apa maksud para tetua menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Sasuke, Baa-san?" tanya Naruto emosi.

"Hei, bocah! Tenangkan dirimu," ucap Tsunade.

"Tenang? Kau bilang aku harus tenang? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU ORANG YANG SELAMA INI KUPAKSA UNTUK KEMBALI KETEMPAT INI, DAN SEKARANG HARUS MENJALANI HUKUMAN MATI TIGA HARI LAGI? JANGAN BERCANDA, BAA-SAN! Hah—hah—hah—" teriknya menggema.

"Kalau aku bisa membelanya, aku akan melakukannya, Naruto. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke adalah seorang missing nin, dan dia juga pernah menyerang Konoha. Karena hal itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas keputusan kedua orang tua cerewet itu."

"Tapi, Baa-san. Apakah tidak ada cara yang lain untuk menghukum Sasuke?" tanyanya sedih.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku berkomentar apapun."

Keheningan mendatangi mereka berdua. Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin. Tsunade bisa merasakan, bagaimana berharganya Sasuke bagi Naruto. Karena, hanya Sasuke-lah orang pertama yang mau manjadi temannya serta orang yang langsung menganggap ia sebagai manusia biasa. Bukan sebagai seorang anak yang merupakan tempat bersemayamnya monster Kyuubi.

"Kalau sampai—kalau sampai Sasuke tetap akan dihukum mati. Aku pastikan, kedua orang keriput itu akan menyesal atas keputusan mereka," ucap Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage tersebut.

Tsunade tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sangat percaya diri. _Apapun yang kau lakuakn, aku mendukungmu, bocah_, batin Tsunade.

.

.

Langit menangis, menangisi apa yang terjadi di desa lindungan daun tersebut.

Menangisi keadaan seorang remaja Kyuubi yang terbaring lemah akibat perjuangannya bertarung melawan pasukan anbu yang mencoba menghalanginya untuk menyerang para tetua Konoha

Keadaan remaja tersebut sangat memprihatinkan. Banyak luka yang tercipta di seluruh bagian tubuhnya akibat pertarungan tersebut.

Di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu terbaring, seorang pemuda berambut hitam menunduk menatap keadaan sahabat istimewanya tersebut. Kristal bening keluar dan jatuh dari bola mata hitamnya.

"Baka! Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini, Dobe?"

"Karena aku ingin, Teme."

"Bodoh! Andai saja Kakashi tidak membantumu, kau pasti sudah mati!"

"Hahaha…. Tidak apa-apa selama kau masih hidup, Sasuke. Aku bersedia mati untukmu. Karena kau adalah sahabatku, kakakku dan orang yang spesial bagiku, Sasuke."

Tak dapat menahannya lagi. Kristal bening itu semakin deras membanjiri mata indah milik Sasuke ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto.

.

.

**# End Of Flashback #**

.

.

"Haaah! Sepertinya baru kemarin aku mengalaminya," ucap Naruto. Warna_ orange _yang dilihatnya kini berangsur menghilang. Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tempat yang dulu menjadi saksi atas perjuangannya menyelamatkan seseorang yang spesial baginya .

"Ternyata aku sempat kehilangan seseorang yang berharga," ucapnya lirih.

"Eh?" Rintik hujan mulai menyapa permukaan kulit Naruto, dan benar saja. Tak lama hujan pun menyelimuti Desa tersebut. Entah ia bodoh atau apa, Naruto tetap diam menengadah menatap langit yang kini memuntahkan air matanya. Teringat. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika Sasuke pergi menemui Orochimaru, Sasuke menyerang Konoha dan Sasuke yang sekarang bereada di sisinya.

Tak lama, perasaan heran kini menyapanya. Seingatnya, semenit yang lalu hujan menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi sekarang tidak. Apakah gerangan?

.

.

"Sa—Sasuke?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tak percaya akan penglihatannya. Sekarang, di belakang berdiri seorang pria yang sangat dicintainya. Ya, dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Sang mantan missing nin.

"Hei, idiot. Kau ingin sakit, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

Namun, Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya kini.

_Apakah aku harus menggunakan kacamata sekarang?_ batin Naruto.

"Hei, bodoh. Aku di sini," ucap Sasuke geram sambil memeluk Naruto.

"TEEMMEE!" seru Naruto dan langsung balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Cih! Baka," ujar Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Naruto

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

REVIEW


End file.
